


Social Studies

by Rednight_Hunter



Series: Life Lessons [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Can be read as stand alone, Dick is a sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Humor, Jason's Insecurities, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter
Summary: Ironically, the moment Dick realised that Tim Drake and Jason Todd were in love was when he was being spitroasted between them.It would take a lot of work and careful planning to make it all work out. Both Tim and Jason were stubborn in their own way, and Dick would have to approach the issue with caution and great care.When this was all over, they would thank him for it.





	Social Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) I'm back! Not as long a delay this time, so yay.
> 
> Figured I'd try writing a POV other than Tim's this time, so hopefully it still works out. Let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, this can be read as a stand alone, or as part of the series (if you haven't read it yet, give the last few fics a read!).
> 
> Enjoy!

Ironically, the moment Dick realised that Tim Drake and Jason Todd were in love was when he was being spitroasted between them.

 

He almost missed it, being too caught up between being bounced back and forth between their cocks, barely holding himself from gagging on Jason’s cock every time Tim fucked into him from behind. His hair was sticking out in all directions, spit staining his lips and lower jaw as it dripped out of his mouth around Jason’s cock. And Dick couldn’t have loved it more, being used and passed between the two men, feeling himself be filled from both sides.

 

Dick had always been a sexual person, to the point where he’d built a reputation for being a manslut within the superhero community. But he’d never been with another guy, until Tim had opening his eyes wide (among other things) to the pleasure of being fucked. And he’d taken stuff up the ass before, Kori had made sure of it, but the feel of a cock splitting him open was another feeling altogether. He’d quickly grown to love everything about sex with a man, from the feeling of muscles and calloused skin against his own to the taste of a cock in his mouth. After Tim, Dick had sought out more than his fair share of guys, both random men at clubs and more of his existing friends.

 

But it was Tim that he always found himself coming back to, the one that had started it all. Not romantically, at least, Dick knew he didn’t want that. But Tim fucked him better than everyone else did. If he thought about it, Dick realised that Tim had been the catalyst of his bisexual epiphany, the way Kori had exposed him to the wonders of sex originally back in his teenage years. And in that way, the two were similar. A sense of familiarity without any longing for a long-term relationship.

 

Jason was an anomaly, though. Dick still didn’t know where he stood with him, despite having been fucked by him on more than one occasion after Tim had broadened his views. The man was gruff and rude to him most of the time, as Dick assumed he was with everyone. They fucked hard and passionately, but if Tim wasn’t around they usually ended up in an argument soon after, the remnants of their past coming back to haunt them. He knew that Jason didn’t get around nearly as much as Tim, who had basically uprooted Dick’s position as resident manwhore within the superhero community in recent weeks. But Jason barely talked to him outside of calling him a slut while Dick was blowing him, so most of his information on the man came through what Tim was willing to tell him.

 

Still, despite Tim being known as the smart Robin, Dick had always prided himself on his perceptiveness. Which was how, between licking at the underside of Jason’s cock and fucking himself back onto Tim’s, he noticed that the two were more concerned with each other than they were with him. The fact alone should have offended Dick somewhat, but he actually felt fine with it, as he pulled of Jason’s cock and looked up to see their lips locked above him. From his arched position, he could see Jason grinning against Tim’s mouth, as if he was proud of being able to kiss Tim. And Tim’s hips had stuttered and stilled a little, meaning that Dick had to push his ass back himself in order to get some friction.

 

Tim moaned at that, and kissed Jason harder as his hips began to move again. And just like that, Dick lost interest in what was going on above him, his neck sore from craning it upwards and his lips ready to wrap themselves around Jason again.

 

Still, as Dick took Jason’s cock deep into his throat, and felt Tim’s fingers grip his hips hard, he couldn’t help but ponder the idea of Tim and Jason being something more than fuckbuddies. Tim had told him countless times that that was all they were, but Dick could still hear them kissing each other, more romantically than roughly at this point, and thought back to how every time he came around to Tim’s apartment, Jason seemed to be there. In fact, the only times he saw Tim alone really were at the Manor or when Tim visited him in Bludhaven. Hell, now that he thought about it, Red Robin and Red Hood almost always patrolled together nowadays, and Jason hadn’t killed someone in just as long.

 

Above him, Tim and Jason had obviously parted, as Tim groaned loudly. “Fuck, your ass is so good, Dick,” he breathed, and just like that Dick was suddenly right back as the centre of attention, which he was more than fine with.

 

But a little while later, after Dick flipped himself over so that Tim could put his legs over his shoulders, he caught the two of them staring at each other over his body. And the look in Jason’s eyes almost had Dick gasping, he looked so raw and exposed.

 

***

 

Much later, after Tim had bowed out and Jason had fucked him once more against the wall of the shower, Dick exited the bathroom only to hear the sounds of the other two men talking. Jason had exited the shower almost right after cumming on Dick’s face, and in the time Dick had taken to clean himself off, the two had obviously got to chatting in the kitchen.

 

He heard Tim yell, and for a second Dick worried that they were fighting over something serious, but then he heard what the man was saying.

 

“… feet off the coffee table! I know you do it to piss me off on purpose.”

 

Dick paused, choosing to stay inside Tim’s bedroom instead of moving into the main area, so that he could eavesdrop on more of the conversation.

 

“Baby you know it,” Jason quipped back. “But seriously, why does it even matter? I don’t have shoes on.”

 

“You _know_ why, Jason.”

 

“It was one time! How the hell was I supposed to know that I stepped on pizza that you left on the floor.”

 

“How the fuck do you not know that you stepped in pizza!?”

 

The back and forth was harmless, but to Dick what stood out was the familiarity of it all. The sheer _domesticity_ of Tim and Jason’s relationship had become more and more clear to him lately, beyond his initial opinion that they simply fucked and then fucked off. He could hear Jason outright laughing at something now, and Dick’s heart clenched because he hadn’t heard Jason laugh like that since before he died.

 

Their bickering had now given way to Jason asking Tim if he thought he should dye his hair blue, and when Dick peeped through the door he saw the two cuddled together on the couch. Tim was strewn across Jason’s lap, with the older man’s fingers absentmindedly carding through his hair as they chatted quietly to one another. And for some reason, what stood out to Dick the most was that Jason’s feet were _still_ up on the coffee table, but Tim had a tired smile on his face and a glazed out look as he lay on Jason. It was as if they had completely forgotten that Dick was in the next room, and Dick couldn’t help but grin a little at the sight.

 

Jason and Tim were so fucking in love, and neither of them knew it.

 

When Dick did eventually get dressed and politely excuse himself, Tim only managed a lazy wave while Jason just grunted. Before all of this, back when he thought Tim was a sexless hobbit, the younger man would always seek out his company at every opportunity, and they would hang out and play video games late into the night. But now, Tim looked like he was barely registering Dick’s presence, and as Dick closed the door to the apartment behind him, he was deep in thought while he made the walk of shame to his motorbike.

 

It would take a lot of work and careful planning to make it all work out. Both Tim and Jason were stubborn in their own way, and Dick would have to approach the issue with caution and great care.

 

***

 

Phase one was data collection, because Dick had to be sure that he wasn’t just seeing what he wanted. He wasn’t around Tim all that much, and Jason even less, so he had to be sure that they were actually all over each other.

 

The most likely sources of information would be those closest to Tim and Jason, and fortunately for him, Dick had already planned to see Kori that weekend.

 

“How’s Roy and Jason going,” Dick found himself asking as he bit back a moan, trying not to be too obvious.

 

With a pop, Kori pulled her lips off his cock. “Roy is good! I saw him on Thursday, and he was telling me about how he was going to try and reconcile with Oliver. I do hope they manage to put aside their differences.”

 

As Kori licked up the shaft of his cock, Dick supposed that he likely had gotten his nonchalant attitude towards sex from her. He knew that Tamaraneans were much more casual about it than humans, and being that she had been the one to take his virginity, Dick reckoned that he had unknowingly mirrored her behaviour a lot over his teenage and adult years.

 

Dick ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back and swallowing heavily as Kori lapped at his balls. “Uh huh,” he choked, his voice shaky, “and what about Jason.”

 

At that, Kori did pause, looking confused. “I would assume that you see him more than me nowadays.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“He’s nearly staying at Tim’s house full-time, from what I know,” Kori answered, “I barely ever see him anymore, but from what I do hear from him, I know that you’ve visited from time to time. He is so well-endowed, isn’t he?”

 

And it really should be weird that he and Kori were discussing the merits of Jason’s cock while she was sucking his own, but Dick found himself nodding. Still, it was reassuring to hear that Jason did in fact practically live with Tim, and it wasn’t just by chance that he was always around when Dick was.

 

Kori bobbed her head down on his cock again, and Dick hummed as he threaded his fingers through her long red curls. He felt her tongue teasing his head, and Dick whimpered slightly before speaking up again.

 

“Kori?”

 

Another moment passed. “Yes?”

 

“… do you think you could finger me at the same time? It just feels better.”

 

***

 

“I don’t know what to tell you. Tim hasn’t said anything about being in a relationship. I don’t even think he wants to be.”

 

Dick nodded, processing what Conner had said. He had travelled to Titans Tower on a weekend that Tim was scheduled in Gotham, based on the pretence of overseeing a training session with some of the junior members of the team. Because even though Tim had _told_ Dick that he and Jason were only fuckbuddies, that didn’t mean they secretly were dating and that only his closer friends knew. But Kon had told him that Tim was still single, and Dick knew that he was a horrible liar, so it meant that they were telling the truth.

 

“Nah dude,” Bart cut in from beside Conner, all the bouncing slightly in his chair, “I totally think he’s seeing someone. Remember that guys night we were having, and he spent the whole time giggling and texting someone? That’s got to be his mystery man!”

 

Conner shook his head again. “Tim told me after that it was just Jason.”

 

While that seemed to placate Bart, more alarm bells rang through Dick’s head. Tim didn’t seem to be in a relationship with Jason yet, at least as far as his best friends knew, but now he had more evidence towards his earlier theory.

 

***

 

Phase two involved planting the seed of thought into both Jason and Tim’s brains, which would be challenging given how boneheaded and set in their ways the both of them were. Luckily for Dick, however, he had a weapon of indisputable effectiveness at his disposal, and that was Tim’s ability to overthink _everything_.

 

Looking back on it, he really wasn’t a subtle as he could’ve been, and had nearly blown the whole operation from the get-go. But he had pulled it off, and one night as Dick and Tim were playing an online shooter in Dick’s Bludhaven apartment, he brought it up.

 

“So, um,” Dick began, choosing his words carefully, “I need some advice on this girl I’m seeing.”

 

Tim arched an eyebrow, before pressing pause on their game. “Is this girl aware that you call me over to fuck every now and then?”

 

The girl was completely fictional, but Dick still found himself shaking his head. “Well, it’s not exactly a relationship. Yet. I don’t know man, we originally decided to keep things casual, but she’s always over here. I mean, like, all the time. I had to tell her she couldn’t come over tonight because you were here.”

 

“I see,” Tim replied, nodding in thought. “How long have you been… seeing her?”

 

“Only like a week,” Dick replied, and then mentally cursed when Tim’s eyebrows skyrocketed. That seemed completely unrealistic to be having troubles in such a short time, but it was too late now, so he ploughed on. “But it feels like I’ve known her for longer. The point is, she stays over almost every night, we eat the same food and basically spend all our time together when I’m in town.”

 

“And the problem is?”

 

“I don’t know if we’re dating or not. She said she didn’t want to get serious, but she acts like she’s my girlfriend. We talk about the most insignificant things, but it all comes to easily and some days it’s like we’ve lived together for years.”

 

Tim nodded, thinking for a moment as he sipped at his beer. “But you said you were keeping things casual, right? So it’s not a relationship.”

 

“But I feel like we’ve moved past that original agreement,” Dick shot back, sensing blood in the water. “If she stays here every night, makes me food and cleans up the place, surely that means we’re more than friends with benefits, right?”

 

And Dick visibly saw the moment that the penny dropped for Tim, the instant wherein he choked off his reply, and his eyes widened slightly. Dick had to hold back a victorious grin, and played dumb when Tim coughed softly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Tim waved off his fake concern. “I’m good. I just- I don’t know, it doesn’t matter. What were you saying?”

 

Needless to say, Dick diverted the conversation away from his counterfeit lover pretty soon after that, before Tim began to smell a rat. They continued playing their video game, and Dick couldn’t help but wonder if he was imagining how distracted Tim was when he blew him later that night.

 

***

 

Phase three was the one that Dick wasn’t proud of, because it involved playing with Jason’s emotions. But he had to, if he was going to shake the man into gear.

 

Sadly, it also involved getting Bruce into the equation, which was something Dick had been hoping to avoid. However, Tim’s apparent epiphany about his and Jason’s relationship status hadn’t galvanised the two into action, even if Dick did know that at this very moment the notion was likely festering in Tim’s head, making him overthink every moment he had alone with Jason. Still, he needed to capitalise on the volatility of the current situation by making things more obvious for Jason.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead in apparent frustration, “you want me to set Tim up with Simon Stagg’s daughter?”

 

Dick nodded, trying not to seem to eager. “I just think he’s lonely, and Sapphire’s divorced now. They’d get along so well, I know it, and the relationship it would build between the Wayne’s and Stagg’s would-”

 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Dick.”

 

Fuck. Bruce’s eyes were hard, and his face was unreadable as he stared at Dick. And even after all these years, he still felt the urge to squirm and apologise, bowing to his will like back when they had fought crime together as Batman and Robin. Even now, years and years later, Dick faltered and stuttered slightly, before sighing in resignation.

 

“Tim and Jason are in love, and you know it.”

 

Bruce didn’t reply.

 

“They’re basically already in a relationship.”

 

Still nothing.

 

“They need a kick up the ass.”

 

“…”

 

“Please don’t tell them.”

 

Finally, Bruce grunted, suddenly looking years older than he was as he furrowed his brow. After what seemed like an eternity of awkwardness and sheepishness (on Dick’s side, at least), he nodded.

 

“Stagg and his daughter are going to be attending the Mayor’s Ball in a week’s time. I’ll mention to Simon that Sapphire and Tim could be a good fit.”

 

And even Bruce was unprepared for the flying leap that Dick performed as he wrapped his surrogate father in a bone-shattering hug.

 

***

 

The ball was a roaring success, in Dick’s opinion.

 

Sapphire Stagg had looked stunning in her floor-length silk gown, so much so that Dick had almost abandoned the plan in favour of wooing her himself. But he had a job to do, so he made sure to keep Tim close to him as he awaited her approach. Bruce was already going all-in on his ‘Brucie’ persona, laughing in an obnoxiously loud manner as he talked to both Stagg’s.

 

The whole night had become even more perfect when Dick realised that Jason was also at the ball, albeit in a security guard position that Tim had clearly weaselled him into. Dick didn’t know what Jason did for a job outside of patrolling, but it made sense if it was only odd jobs such as these. After all, he didn’t really have an official identity, having been confirmed dead years ago.

 

Dick wasn’t sure how Tim had managed to get Jason a job at the fucking Mayor’s Ball, but there he was, positioned in the corner of the room with a constant eye on Tim. It made the whole event better, because there Sapphire Stagg was, slinking across the room towards Dick and Tim. Seeing her imminent arrival, Dick made the excuse of going to the bathroom, leaving just as Sapphire arrived.

 

From a secure position in the room, he sipped a flute of champagne while watching the two interact. Sapphire was more than forward, her hand already on Tim’s bicep as she laughed at whatever he was saying. Tim, for his part, seemed to be only being polite, and Dick could tell that he was slightly uncomfortable at the woman’s advances. It did make him feel a little guilty, really, having indirectly manipulated Sapphire into thinking Tim was interested in her, but it was all worth it to see Jason glaring at the two from across the room.

 

“What are you grinning at?”

 

Dick turned in surprise, his eyes widening as Barbara wheeled herself up to him. He hadn’t been aware that she was going to be there, but as the police commissioner’s daughter it was more than plausible. Babs was looking at him with a knowing smirk, her green eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

 

Shrugging, Dick turned back to watching Tim. “See for yourself. Timmy’s got another suiter on his hands.”

 

Babs followed his gaze. “Sapphire Stagg, right?” As Dick nodded happily, she continued. “I see Jason doesn’t look too happy about that.”

 

And really, Dick shouldn’t have hummed in agreement so quickly, or enthusiastically, because then Babs was staring at him in disapproval.

 

“Dick… you didn’t, did you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

***

 

When the front page of the tabloids showed Sapphire Stagg leaning in to whisper something in Tim’s ear, with him laughing at the same time, Dick grinned into his bowl of cereal.

 

***

 

Phase four was the stakeout.

 

This was the moment that mattered. The fallout of all the drama Dick had created. All the interweaved threads of lies and deception would come to a head in a fiery conclusion that would end with his master plan of Jason and Tim confessing their love for each other.

 

And there was a slight chance he was enjoying his role in it a little much.

 

What’s more, the whole thing was completely uneventful and boring. From his position on the roof of the neighbouring apartment building to Tim’s, Dick could see both men moving around Tim’s apartment, doing their own thing with the occasional interaction. Dick knew that Tim was taking a night off from patrol, which meant that Jason was as well. In comparison, Dick himself was decked out in his full Nightwing gear, having sped through his patrol route a little quicker than was probably sensible to get to Tim’s apartment building.

 

Of course, with any good stakeout, he had to recruit a partner.

 

“This is completely asinine,” Damian huffed from beside him, making a point to look in the opposite direction to Tim’s apartment. Suited up as Robin, he was constantly checking the police comms for any sign of a crime, but the night had been almost completely quiet, save for a mugging which Dick had stopped earlier.

 

“Come on, Dami,” Dick reasoned for what seemed to be the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes, “don’t you want to see two of our own find true love and live happily ever after?”

 

“No.”

 

Dick ignored him, still keeping an eye on Tim, who was reading a book, and Jason, who was watching the TV. He wished they would just get it over with and confess, but evidently love didn’t come quick and easy. At one point, Jason walked past Tim to the fridge and kissed him briefly, but apart from that the two were far separated for the night.

 

“You do realise that your plan is far too convoluted and has too many loose ends, Grayson,” Damian brought up after a few more minutes of nothing. “I would just lock Todd and Drake in a room and tell them that they cannot leave until they have professed their love for one another.”

 

Once again, Dick ignored Damian, despite the fact that the kid had just inadvertently described Seven Minutes in Heaven almost to the tee.

 

A moment later, Jason turned to glance out the window, and Dick swore as he ducked down. Fucking hell, the last thing he needed was Tim and Jason discovering him spying on them, and that had been way too close. For what seemed like an eternity, Dick stayed down, resisting the urge to look up and risk being caught. His and Jason’s relationship wasn’t the best by any means, and being caught eavesdropping on them wouldn’t help matters.

 

“God, sometimes you can be such an imbecile, Grayson,” Damian chimed in, and Dick silently cursed him for not making an effort to hide. “Todd didn’t see you, now can we leave already?”

 

“This is gonna work, I know it,” Dick replied as he stood back up again, and indeed, Jason was facing the TV again. “Tim’s dwelling on what I said the other day, and Jason’s already jealous. No way are they not gonna discover their love for each other.”

 

Damian huffed again. “You do realise your plan is so convoluted that- Goddammit! That’s it Grayson, I’m not going to sit here and watch them fornicate!”

 

Turning in surprise, Dick groaned at the sight through Tim’s apartment window. Sure enough, Tim had materialised on the couch with Jason, and was now straddling the older man’s waist as they made out. Jason’s hands were already down the back of Tim’s pants and clearly cupping his ass, and Tim was grinding on him with a level of aggression that Dick knew all too well.

 

“Fuck,” Dick muttered, more to himself than anyone else. “They’re not meant to be fucking each other again!”

 

“Well what did you expect from them!” Damian shouted, already pulling on his hood and making to leave the rooftop. “Just because you’re not emotionally constipated doesn’t mean they’re not either.”

 

“… So you _do_ think they’re in love!”

 

***

 

Tim groaned into the kiss, feeling Jason’s lips rub over his. It felt so primal, and his teeth gnashed against Jason’s a second later, the older man hum back. Despite the situation, Jason was rock hard under his ass, and Tim could feel himself growing harder as the seconds passed, their intensity spiking rapidly. The hands roaming all over his body felt amazing, and for a second Tim was almost lost in the moment, forgetting what they had really been doing.

 

Eventually, Jason pulled back from him.

 

“They gone yet?”

 

Turning to look over his shoulder, Tim already knew the answer. “Yep. Can’t imagine that the Demon Brat wanted to hang around and watch us get heavy.”

 

He climbed off Jason, readjust his jeans as he did so. Jason’s sweatpants were tenting obviously, but the man barely seemed to notice, only brushing his messy hair, which had been tussled by Tim’s hands a mere few seconds ago. There was a small smirk on his face, and Tim almost leant back in to kiss it away, but resisted the urge. After all, they both knew that there was something more important they had to discuss.

 

“I dunno,” Jason shot back. “I’m surprised Dickie didn’t hurry on over to get some himself. You know how he gets.”

 

And yeah, that had been something Tim had thought about. But Dick had obviously been more committed to the overly elaborate scheme he’d been weaving, and knew that if he turned up now at Tim’s door for sex, then the cat would’ve been out of the bag on both ends.

 

As Tim thought about everything that Dick had done (because it’d only taken one conversation with a confused Kon in addition to everything else to make Tim realise what he’d been planning) in the aim of getting him and Jason together, he shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Jason had also settled into silence, and when Tim finally met his eyes, the other man was biting his lip. By now, he knew that for Jason, it was a sign that he was well and truly nervous, no doubt for the same reason that Tim was.

 

“So,” Jason eventually said, trailing off at the end.

 

The only sound for the next few seconds was that of the TV in the background.

 

“Do you really think-”

 

“What should we-”

 

They both spoke at the same time, and then Tim was chuckling, because fucking hell, things hadn’t been this awkward between them in a long time. Jason smiled as well, looking so shy that Tim just wanted to lean back in and wrap him in his arms.

 

“You go first,” Tim offered, nervously brushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

Jason nodded, and took a second to swallow before starting. “Um, do you reckon that Dick was right about us? That we should be in a relationship?”

 

And wasn’t that just the question of the day? Tim looked at the ground, not really knowing what to say for a second.

 

“… Do you us want to? Date, I mean?”

 

“Ugh,” Jason groaned as he screwed up his face. “Don’t say ‘date’. It makes it sound like we’re part of some shitty high school romance.”

 

Tim cracked a smile at that, because of course Jason said that. But the question still stood, and he raised an eyebrow a moment later. “Well?”

 

Another moment passed. “… Do you?”

 

Well fuck. Tim kinda hated Jason for turning the question back onto him, but also knew it was because the other man was too self-conscious to say what he really wanted. What they both wanted.

 

Because Tim really did want a relationship with Jason, and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t considered it until now. For months now, they had been in a comfortable arrangement, simply hanging out and chatting and fucking when they felt like it. And when Tim thought back to how they’d been before that, when Tim could barely string a sentence together in front of Jason and the other man had spent the whole time glaring at him, it made his stomach flutter a little. They’d come so far in their relationship (because Tim could see that that’s what it was, now), to the point where a day without Jason in his life was the true abnormality, and not the other way around.

 

So Tim said what he knew to be the right answer.

 

“I think we already are. In a relationship, I mean.”

 

When Jason just cocked an eye at him in confusion, Tim elaborated. “I mean, you practically live here now, Jay. Not that I don’t like that,” Tim hurried, when he saw Jason open his mouth to retort. “I love you being around, trust me. I love patrolling together at night, and just hanging around and talking. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Jason shuffled on the spot, not meeting his eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

 

“Of course, I fucking do!” Tim half shouted, because for someone so outwardly confident, Jason’s self-esteem was a fucking mess. “I want you to live here, with me, and do all the things we do together. So if you’ll have me, Jay, then yes. I want us to give this a shot.”

 

As Tim trailed off, Jason didn’t say anything, and for a horrible few moments, he worried that he’d misread what the other man had been thinking, or that he’d accidently said something wrong. But then Jason was meeting his eyes again, and something inside Tim melted when he saw the hope in them.

 

“I’m not good at relationships.”

 

“Neither am I,” Tim shot back, not even hesitating.

 

“I’ll probably fuck this up.”

 

“You and me both. But we’ll get through it.”

 

Jason sighed softly, before reaching forward to take Tim’s hand in his. “You promise you won’t get tired of me? I mean, you see so many more people than me, how do I know that you won’t suddenly fall for the Clone, or Hal or Clark or something?”

 

And Tim swore internally to himself, because of course that was what Jason was worried about. Over the past few months, Tim had been more than adventurous in his interactions with others, so it was more than logical that Jason could’ve been worried about that.

 

“Jason,” Tim replied, and waited until the other man’s eyes were on his. “I don’t want Kon or anyone else to be my boyfriend. I want you to. I’m not going to sleep with any of them anymore, because I want a relationship with you. I promise.”

 

Another second passed, and Tim noticed how fucking adorable Jason was when he was trying to supress a smile. For a man that was so dark and intimidating most of the time, he was a softy when it came to feelings. And Tim loved that he was probably one of the few people on the planet that got to see Jason like this, vulnerable and exposed and _wanting_.

 

“So,” Jason replied after a second, one of his trademark cocky smirks gracing his face again. “You wanna be my boyfriend, huh?”

 

Deciding to let Jason have that one, Tim grinned back. “Yeah. Can I?”

 

“I dunno, I’ll have to think about it for a second.”

 

By the time Tim smacked Jason on the shoulder, the other man was already laughing, and then they were kissing again. This time, however, it was slower, with more meaning. Jason’s touch against him felt electric, and Tim shivered as he fought to remember the moment, how fucking amazing it all felt and how he wanted to stay in that instant forever.

 

***

 

“Can I call you babe, now that you’re my boyfriend?”

 

The bedsheets were strewn around them, and Tim smiled softly as he pecked Jason’s bare shoulder with his lips. Despite seemingly thinking the whole ‘dating’ thing was cliché, Jason had called Tim his boyfriend too many times to count over the past few hours, and Tim knew that the older man was more than happy with the outcome of the night’s events. It was past 3am, and Tim had to get up for a meeting with the board in no less than four hours. Jason, however, had suggested that they christen the bed in honour of their new relationship, and after that they had stayed awake chatting, before going back in for round two.

 

Wanting to bask in the soft ecstasy of this night forever, Tim shook his head. “Ugh, no way.”

 

“Whatever you say, babe.”

 

They quickly descended into a wrestling match from there, until Jason had Tim pinned under him and forced him to submit by the way of tickling him. As Tim wiped the tears from his eyes, unable to stop smiling all the while, Jason spoke again.

 

“Hey, um,” he began, “you know that you don’t have to stop sleeping with _everyone_ , right? I’d just like to know beforehand.”

 

Despite the moment, Tim sighed, knowing that Jason was still trying to appease him. Like Tim would need some sort of compromise in order to be in a relationship with him. “Jay, I’m not going to sleep with anyone else unless you’re right there beside me, okay?”

 

Because no matter how committed they became to each other, Tim knew that neither one of them would be able to give up fucking Dick. He was just that good.

 

Jason shrugged, but Tim could see the relief in his eyes. A second later, he was being pounced on again, teeth scraping at his neck and a hand already reaching under the bedsheets to wrap around his cock.

 

“Well that’s good,” Jason quipped, all the while leaning down to suck at Tim’s nipple. “Because you know that I still really want to get with Hal, right?”

 

“God, you’re as bad as Dick, you that right?”

 

At the mention of him, Jason laughed against Tim’s chest. Raising an eyebrow, Tim glanced down at his boyfriend (and yeah, he loved that word just as much as Jason did, he realised).

 

“It’s just,” Jason began, still grinning, “can you believe that he had this whole hair-brained scheme to try and get us together? The guy’s a real piece of work.”

 

“You do realise that it actually worked right?” Tim replied, watching as Jason’s mouth dropped open a bit. “He actually _did_ get us together in the end.”

 

“… Well fuck.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Much later, after Tim had come yet again and was on the verge of finally dropping off to sleep, he felt Jason shift beside him.

 

“Don’t let Dickie know that it worked, okay? I wanna fuck with him a little more first.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes, because of course Jason was saying that. “Just try and be a little nicer to him, okay? I know you guys have a bit of a rocky history, but if we’re gonna be together then you need to be civil around him.”

 

“Anything for you, babe.”

 

***

 

Dick grinned.

 

This was going to work, he just knew it.

 

He craned his neck upwards, ignoring the awkward angle as he reached to tie the last knot around the rafter. It’d taken a while, but he knew that if anything, the Christmas spirit would be enough to get Jason and Tim to admit their hidden feelings. Happy with his success, he climbed down the step-ladder, before looking back at the hallway to admire his handiwork.

 

A cough sounded from behind him, and Dick turned to see Alfred standing there.

 

“You do realise, Master Richard,” Alfred said. “that hanging endless mistletoe around the manner is not very subtle. And Masters Jason and Timothy already do more than kiss, as much as it makes me wary to say.”

 

Dick didn’t know what was more alarming. That Alfred apparently knew about Tim and Jason’s fuckbuddy arrangement, or that he everyone except them seemed to be aware of Dick’s master plan. But he shrugged, because he’d talked this over with both Kori and Wally, and both agreed that this was the best course of action.

 

“But not like this, Alfred!” He cheered, still proud of his work. “Mistletoe is romantic, you know? All I have to do is convince Jason to come to the manor for Christmas dinner, and everything will work out. Just trust me.”

 

“If you say so, Master Richard. Just know that I won’t be the one to take them all down afterwards.”

 

As Alfred turned to walk away, Dick picked up his box of equipment and moved to the staircase. He reckoned that he could get the first floor done as well without it seeming too suspicious. As he passed Damian on the landing, the kid glared at him, but Dick just grinned and ruffled his hair. He would understand love one day, and know that nothing was too high of a price for it. And Dick would be right there to coach him through it, just as he was doing with Jason and Tim.

 

When this was all over, they would thank him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. As always, comments, kudos and recommendations are always welcomed!!!


End file.
